Naruto Tortured inside
by Austln
Summary: Naruto's Getting stronger and the Chunnin Exams are here.....T for Launguage.... this is my first story and its not that good but if you do see this read naruto shunned hero it is alot more popular than this
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Tortured Inside

Summary: I really don't know how to do this cause its my first fic I'm sad to admit I'm smiling at myself for being so stupid but it's about Naruto and how he grew up being hated but how it never put him down… or that's what everyone thought. Rated T

If someone alrdy has this sorry… but I didn't look over the thousands of titles and I did really search it cause I'm lazy….thats something the person if I copied is gonna have to deal with

I don't own Naruto……..im only gonna say it once in this story!

A four year old little boy with blonde hair ran through a village screaming in pain.

Behind him was a croud of people that were running after him

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" they yelled.

The little boy just kept running to his apartment the only safe place he knew besides being with the Old Man as he called him (Hokage, dur) When he got into his apartment he was bleeding a little. While trying to open the door he was shakeing so hard he dropped his keys and a kunai landed in his back. He screamed in pain.

Naruto just lied on his bed for an hour before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Why does everyone hate me?" he asked himself unknown of the Kyubbi.

"**Because I'm in you, you stupid child!" **

Naruto looked around. "Hello?" he said.

Naruto just thought that it was something the villagers might have yelled and he heard.. He really didn't understand half the things except when they got into groups he needed to run and run fast.

He started a bath and started to wash out the blood. After the bath he had taken he went and started looking at him self in the mirror.He grabbed the thing that had been in his back. Wandering what it was.

He looked at himself in the mirror holding it and did a heroic pose like he had just killed a dragon or something like he read in the small child books that were in various places of his room. He then told himself something in his head

"I'm never going to be let down again I'm going to protect myself and become the greatest protector there is!" He said in his mind.

**Yea right! **Kyubbi Said

"Whos there?" Naruto said

REVIEW tell me if its good or bad!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Naruto Tortured inside!

Okay lets begin

"Whos there?" Naruto said.

"**I AM YOU STUPID BOY!"**

"Who?"

"**Me,The Kyubbi the one who attacked your village four years ago. I'm the reason why everyone hates you!"**

Naruto thought for a second. "So you're the reason why this was in me?" Showing the mirror the Kunai.

"**Yes because of me the village takes out their hatred of who I killed on you because they're to stupid, as you are at the moment to understand that you are a hero for sealing me inside you and not letting me kill anyone else but one day I will get out of here!"**

Naruto was looking down trying to suck up everything he was just told. He then looked into the mirror to see a fox face with red eyes looking back at him. It smiled evily then disappeared. Naruto just went into his room and slept.

THE NEXT MORNING!!!! (cows go moo!)

Naruto woke up to the sound of a window crashing. He went into his living room to see the second of 2 windows broken and stones on the table next to a chair he had. He started to cry not knowing what to do when he heard the Kyubbi.

"**STOP CRYING!"**

"**Just get some tape, the sticky thing that you have in your cabinet, which is the giant brown thing and tape it up!"**

Naruto stopped crying and did as the Fox said.

He then got dressed and went out to the hospital to get his cut looked at. (where the kunai hit him)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he got there he saw a woman at the desk in the middle. She was about to talk to him sweetly when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you, what do you want?" She said in a mean way.

Naruto not knowing why she was talking like that just innocently replied "I have a boo-boo on my back and I need someone to look at it please"

"I'll see if I can find anyone….." She said once again evily

Naruto said "thank you" and walked to a chair to sit down no one was there but the nurse wanted to see how long she could get him there when a doctor came into the hall who wasn't as stupid as everyone else In the village and thought of Naruto as a boy not a demon.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING !?!?" The Doctor cried picking up Naruto and walking him to the clinic after glaring at the Nurse. He put Naruto onto a clinic room bed and pulled up his back shirt and saw the wound. He went to go get some things leaving Naruto alone in the room.

When he came back he noticed Naruto's mark was gone and no scar was left at all.

"hmmmmm" he thought.

"Boy?" The doctor said.

"What?" Naruto said in a scared voice.

"Did you do anything to that mark?"

"No" Naruto unaware the Kyubbi could heal him.

"Alright" the doctor said he then told Naruto he was fine and could leave he gave Naruto a loly pop and told him to hurry home it was getting dark.

Naruto ran home while the sun was setting he just wanted to get home and go to bed where he could have his fun fantasies. Just then two kids appeared and knocked him down. He got back up

The kid put his leg on Naruto's back and pushed him down again.

"Stay down!" the kid commanded

Naruto tried to get up but found he couldn't. Naruto kept struggling to get up until the kid brought his foot up higher and axe-kicked his back.

"I SAID STAY DOWN!" The kid yelled. The other one just laughed

"Haha you demon I don't see why we don't kill you now….but then we wouldn't have anyone to beat up now would we?" The second kid taunted

No I just want to get home please don't! Oh someone help me! Naruto thought.

"Time to have some fun" the first kid said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour of continuously punching Naruto and kicking him the children got tired and left. Naruto just got up and looked around to make sure no one was there. He then walked up and started limping away to his apartment complex.

When he got to his apartment he noticed he was trailing a bit of blood he decided he should stay home. Maybe in a week when he felt better he could go to the park where other children his age would be so he wouldn't get beat up. Or at least not as bad.

"Yea," Naruto said to himself "I'll go to the park when these have gone away" he said looking at his bruises and with that he went to sleep.

Hi people yea I need reviews so you can tell me if this is good or not I'll right longer chapters once I know. I can write real fast I actually just wrote this after the first chapter cause I thought the first one was short, so review!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Tortured inside Chapter 3

Don't own Naruto

Thank you KyubbiFox for my first review! This is going to be a long chapter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up in his bedroom. He went into the bathroom to check his wounds. They were good except for a few so he thought it was okay to go to the park today.

"Yipee! Today I'll go to the park and meet lots of new friends!"

"**Sure kit. Sure just wait til they find out who you are and they hate you to!"**

"You mean who we are! As you told me we share a body!"

"I wont let them hate me! I'll be so nice to them they'll have to like me!"

"**Whatever you say."** And with that the Kyubbi was gone from Naruto's Mind for the time being. Naruto walked to his closet and put his sandals on. He then grabbed black pants and a button t-shirt that was orange with a blue dragon going across it. He then set out for the park!.

Naruto was so happy thinking about the park he didn't notice all the evil looks he got from everyone. He passed the ramen store and the owner waved at him. "Hey Naruto!"

The owner said. "Hi Hakatu!" Naruto waved back. The Owner of the ramen shop liked Naruto because he was always eating there. He kept walking. He noticed the hokages mountain. He actually didn't know what the Hokage was but he did know their job because he had asked the old man about it once. He has said……

FLASHBACK TIME weeeeeeeee we are going through time and space

"Whats a Ho-Ho-Hoka-Hokage?" Naruto has asked. He was 3 years old and learning how to speak. "A Hokage is someone who's job is to protect his village from bad guys and treats everyone in the village as his family Naruto" Replied the Third. Naruto just looked at him and hugged him. The Third hugged him back. The third may have been the only one who really cared about him from the start of his life.

Naruto finally reached the park. He had seven glares shot at him but he didn't notice he was looking around and noticed a blonde and pink haired girl playing in the sand box.

He walked over to them.

"Hi , My name is Naruto Uzamaki!" Naruto told them.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." The Pink haired girl said.

"And I'm INO YAMANAKA!!!!" she yelled!

Sakura turned to Ino and whispered something in her ear. Ino just responded "OF COARSE WE'LL PLAY WITH HIM SILLY!" she said almost yelling.

"Lets make a sand castle" said Ino Naruto said "Okay" and soon the three were filling buckets with sand and creating cone towers. Until that group of kids that had beaten Naruto up the other day . "Oh, its you guys." "YEA ITS US!" they yelled at him "Ya think we would just leave you alone hu? Think again! And what are you doing Pinky and LoudMouth? Playing with him. He's a demon!"

Ino and Sakura laughed at the statement. Naruto? A Demon? Yea right even though they had only known him for about 30 minutes they could tell this kid was no demon. He was to nice. Finally they stopped laughing.

"You have to be kidding" Ino said still chuckling a little.

"Yea he's to nice" Sakura said joining her friend on the laughing express.

"Get away from him!" Yelled one of the boys and he picked Ino and Sakura up.

"HEY!" "Put them down" Naruto commanded. The second kid walked up

"Tough guy? Ay? Maybe this will knock something into you!" He punched him in the stomach. Naruto went flying backwards. He stood up despite the pain. "Let them go! You can do what you want to me!" Naruto said as the kid dropped Sakura and Ino and walked over to Naruto. The Kids took him behind a Tree but it really didn't matter because no one besides Sakura and Ino cared what happened to him.

Ino and Sakura stood horrified as the heard the sound of a body crashing up against a tree again and again. After about an hour the boys finally stopped. Naurto was in so much pain. He told himself it was worth it for his new friends.

Naruto crawled over to Ino and Sakura who looked down at him and were extremely worried.

"Don't worry" Naruto said trying to comfort them "I'm fine really, I just want to know one thing."

"WHAT?!" Ino and Sakura almost asked at the same time.

"Are you guys still my friends?"

"of course Naruto!" They said.

"Good" said Naruto and he fell asleep at that spot.

He woke up in the hospital where he met that doctor that was nice to him. Waiting in a chair next to Naruto was a man with spiky sliver hair and 1 eye (or so Naruto thought) reading a book called icha icha paradise. He woke up completely and non-drowsy.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi" the man answered. "I've seen you being beat up and wanted to ask you a question about it."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Do you want to be able to actually stand a chance against them? To protect people and become a ninja so you wont ever have to be beaten up or pushed around again?"

Naruto sat there for a second deep in thought. Naruto then finished thinking and answered.

"yes"

"Then follow me." The man ordered…….

And that ends my chapter I spent 57 minutes on it. So I'm gonna go check so other stuff if you like this don't worry I'll probably update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Tortured Inside Chpater 4!

THE NEW JUTSU!

Today was Naruto's Birthday and he was going to be 7! He had been training with Kakashi for 3 years now. He could throw kunai and shuriken and do some jutsu.

"Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Yes, Kakashi Sensei?" Naruto Asked.

"I want you to try a new jutsu." Kakashi said

"YEA!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down

"First focus your chakra" Kakashi Commanded Naruto did as he was told Kakashi did 3 seals and then said "Hit me with a shuriken" Naruto was hesistant at first but did it and it hit Kakashi in the face. He exploded and their was a log where Kakashi had previously been.

"WOW" Naruto said "LET ME TRY!!" Naruto did the seals and then putting chakra in his feet walked up a tree. Then he unfocused his chakra and fell. He exploded into a pile of rocks.

"I did it! I did it! I did it! I did it!" Naruto sang while doing a victory dance.

Kakashi smiled under his mask thinking 'yea Naruto, you did do it'

Kakashi and Naruto the sparred for an hour before Kakashi said it was late so Naruto and him would go to the Ramen shop.

"YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, RAMEN!!!!!!! AWSOME!!!!!!" Naruto screamed when he heard his Sensei correctly.

"Hi Hakatu, 2 seats please." Kakashi said to the owner. Hakatu nodded and they were seated a great table the only ones in there because of the day's festival but for Hakatu and his store in here was the festival as Naruto crammed and crammed Ramen down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow Naruto, I cant see where you put it all." Said Kakashi. They finally reached Naruto's apartment. The windows that had been tapped Kakashi had fixed.

"Bye Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto said

"Bye Naruto tomorrow at 6 am on the training grounds"

"Yes Kakashi-Sensei"

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up to his alarm clock **BZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

"SHUTUP!!" Naruto said punching the thing. It went off.

He got up and went to his closet to get dressed he had a new style now. He wore a black shirt with black sweat pants which head white lines on it from top to bottom.

He put his shuriken/kunai hostler on his right leg looked at himself in the mirror and left. (the reason no one stops him is cause its 6 am!!!) aruto got to the park only to see Kakashi reading that dirty book of his. At this age Naruto had still pretty much perfected the sexy jutsu.

"Sexy Justsu" Naruto said and suddenly a beautiful blonde haired girl was there naked.

"Kakashi-Sensei why don't you pay more attention to me than that book?" Naruto said and let out a small fake cry. He then turned back to normal when he saw Kakashi just staring blankly at him.

Kakashi Snapped out of his trance.

"Come on, lets get training!" Naruto told him.

'Sigh, I wish this would stop doing that to me'

"Come on, I'm going to teach you the Clone Jutsu today." Kakashi said to Naruto

Naruto and Kakashi worked for hours and Naruto couldn't get it right. Soon practice was over and Naruto was told to be at the same spot tomorrow. Naruto was on his way home when 2 kids stopped him and glared at him. He quickly did the substitution jutsu that he had learned and his real self got to the apartment easily.

But what happened to that substitution????

Kid 1 "AY! Why aren't you looking at us!"

Kid 2 "We're gonna kill you!"

Kunai pierced the substitution's body and it fell to the ground and exploded a log was there.

"Damnit" the children said and left.

The Next Week Naruto worked on his clone jutsu. He had mastered 1 clone by wednsday

He went for 2 clones and got it now he was working on his 3rd it took a lot of chakra for him to get 2 he wondered how much for 3.

He put all his strength into it

"Clone Jutsu" He said and 9 clones appeared.

"Woah!, did I do that?"

"**No! we did that!"**

"Kyubbi?"

"**No its Prince Robert the Fourth you stupid child Some of my chakra leaked through which allowed you to create 9 clones"**

"I see." And with that Naruto learned he could tap into the Kyubbi's chakra with the help of the Kyubbi himself.

Naruto was now 10 years old. Kakashi had tought him a lot of new jutsu's.

He had learned new jutsu' s but the ones he now mostly used was

Clone Jutsu

Sexy Justsu

Sometimes combinded Sexy and Clone Jutsu's

Another one he had was called rain of the piercing dragon jutsu it was a secret one Kakashi had tought him after he had finished his mission in the land of Sound and battled a ninja he had copied this jutsu. What happens is you throw a bunch of Kunai which turn into small black dragons and lock on to the enemy when they peirce him they leave and infected bite where the Kunai had landed.

The last jutsu on his list was the hidden grass jutsu. It creates a pit of grass looking like every other one but when you touch it stuns you momentarily depending on how much chakra the user put into it.

Naruto had been in the academy for 3 years now. He met a man named Iruka and Mizuki.

Mizuki hated Naruto for the Kyubbi. Iruka liked him because he was just like him as a kid but still got mad at him in his head sometimes for killing his parents (Kyubbi did not Naruto) which he blamed on Naruto until the Hokage told him that Naruto had saved the village by sealing the Kyubbi in him. Then he loved Naruto like a little brother.

Mizuki saw Naruto get to class late and stopped him and said "You want to become Hokage right?" Naruto looked up at him and nodded with a look of determination in his eyes. "Well I know this sure-fire way to become one!"

"REALLY?!" Naruto said "What is it?" He said a bit more calmer

"Here is a map to the secret scroll of our village , steal the scroll and learn a jutsu on it!" Now go!

Naruto nodded and ran off unaware of what lie ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Tortured Inside Chapter 5

Don't own Naruto if I did…… I would have new episodes everyday instead of fricken every Saturday and Naruto wouldn't be stupid and he would be friends with Sauske instead of Sauske being a bitch all the time and damn this is kinda long…..if people read this I haven't updated because I was working on other stories but mostly I was just going to school and playing video games…….yea…….

Naruto was in the middle of the forest. Infront of him was a scroll. He was learning jutsu's on it and had learned a new one it was Shadow Clone Jutsu.

'Ay Fox you there?**'**

'**Yea I am, What do you want?'**

'Give me some Chakra so I can make a bunch of clones!'

'**Fine but next time, have a fucking good answer or your not getting any'**

'Alright, I'm sorry your magesty.'

Naruto then created many clones he looked around satisfied. Just then Iruka popped up.

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!!?!?!?!" Iruka yelled before looking around and seeing all the clones slightly mad slightly proud.

"What do you mean? Mizuki told me I could become Hokage if I steal the secret scroll to our village." Replied a Confused Naruto.

"Mizuki huh?" Iruka said before he was pierced in the back by several kunai. Naruto turned to see where they game from and saw Mizuki.

'WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?" he yelled at him.

"Naruto you don't really steal the scroll to become Hokage you idiot! And you wanna know something else? I tricked you I hate you because you killed Iruka's Parents and many more people of this village including some of my dearest friends! And the worst part is, you're a demon! The Kyubbi is inside you! YOUR HATED!!!!"

"Are you fucking retarded?" Asked Naruto.

"First off, I'm no Fucking demon Second I'm going to kill you for what you did to Iruka, Third I didn't do that shit Kyubbi did and Fourth Kyubbi attacked because of this idiotic shit village and it attacking Kyubbi first and then fleaing leading it to the village where my Father had to seal it inside of me. And if you didn't think I knew that go talk to my Sensei Kakashi he's a lot smarter then you'll ever be."

Mizuki stared in amazement he had no idea this boy knew so much but he didn't care he snapped out of it and jumped down and was about to punch Naruto when he noticed he was stunned.

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!? WHY AM I STUNNED?!?!?" Yelled Mizuki.

"You fell straight into my trap, hidden grass jutsu." He said before all his clones started beating Mizuki. Finally Mizuki was knocked out and Iruka had watched it all he took off his headband and gave it to Naruto.

"I know your still young but that was amazing Naruto you are defiantly ready for Genin level here." He said while he tied it around Naruto's forehead. Naruto just smiled to think he was actually Genin level he had heard the only other person to become a Genin this age was his father, the fourth.

"You will have to wait 2 years before you get your squad." Said Iruka.

"I suggest you train, show off your skills when your squad meets you." Iruka commented again. Naruto smiled he was going to be so far ahead of his teammates. He then helped Iruka to the hospital.

Okay now go review I know it was short but deal with it I'm tired okay!


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Tortured inside chapter 6

Last chapter was shot I know this one is going to be long because for some time now I've been thinking of new ideas for this story and I came up with one and if you don't like it then I really don't care fucking deal with it

Naruto was happy when Iruka woke up. He had been out for about 4 days. In that time he had told Kakashi about passing. Kakashi was extremely proud of him.

"IRUKA SENSEI!" He yelled when Iruka woke up smiling.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Iruka replied.

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Why?"

"Cause I want you to buy me some RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as everyone in the hospital covered their ears.

"Naruto I cant hear what your saying but come on anyway…." Iruka said as he rubbed his ears. Naruto smiled

**Timeskip 2 years Naruto and his team yes its same teams**

"So you're my sensei huh?" Naruto asked Kakashi, Naruto was different now he wasn't the loudmouth who wanted attention. He was now a powerful ninja. He had been able to have 4 d missions 12 c missions and 1 b mission while he was waiting in the two years. He also changed his look he got rid of the orange jumpsuit along time ago. Now he wore a black cloak black pants black sandals and a VERY dark blue shirt with a custom fox design on it. He also learned new jutsu's he could now use 1 of the Kyuubi's tails and some jutsu's he learned were an advanced form of Fire Ball jutsu he made up called Dark Shadow Ball which was a black flame ball that was more powerful than the fire ball, and a different one would be a weapon enhancing jutsu it gives the weapon the ability to steal chakra when it slices into the body. After this had happened he bought a katana.

"Yes I am" Kakashi said.

"So when's the test?" Naruto asked.

"Tommorow and don't eat lunch or you'll throw up."

"Alright." Yea right he murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, well I'm gonna go get sleep goodnight sensei." NAruto said bowing and with that he left.

00000000000000next morning0000000000000000000000000000

"Alright there are 2 bells here so only 2 of you will pass get the bells before the timer and you'll pass whoever doesn't will be sent back to the academy oh and whoever gets the bells eats lunch." With that last part said Sauske's and Sakura's stomach's growled. Naruto laughed only to be received glares.

"Oh and go all out on me because if you don't you'll die, begin" With that Sakura and Sauske disappeared to nearby bushes to watch their sensei.

"Why didn't you move?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Well the simple fact I'm not retarded Kakashi." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't tried moving yet have you Kakashi?" With that said Kakashi tried to move to get his book only to realize he was stunned.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi asked stunned in amazement.

"Well first off considering you are a jounin level opponent I thought of putting a jutsu on a large field of grass particularly my Hidden Grass Jutsu, then I put some shadow clones at the edge of the corners so now all I have to do is grab the bells and give them to Sauske and Sakura." Naruto explained.

"Well done well done, only one problem." Kakashi replied.

"And that would be?"

"THIS!" Kakashi yelled as the real him through a kunai at Naruto who blocked it without turning direction. Just then the Kakashi that was stunned poofed into a log.

"Damnit" Naruto said before gathering some clones and forming 12 hand seals.

"DARK SHADOW BALL!" The Naruto's called out before Kakashi's eye widened.

A limp body fell to the ground as Naruto walked over to it and picked up the bells.

"Sauske, Sakura come out now." As if on queue they appeared.

"Here take him to the hospital when he wakes up inform him we're a team oh and give him these." Naruto said handing each of them a bell. With that he disappeared.

"How the hell did he take down a jounin?" Sauske asked Sakura.

"I don't know" Was all Sakura said before picking up Kakashi and dragging him to the hospital.

**1 day latter**

Kakashi woke up to see Naruto Sakura and Sauske.

"Ay Kakashi we're a team now I got the bells show em guys." Naruto said.

Sauske and Sakura each held up a bell.

"Very good. You all pass you are now a team of Gennin there are 6 other of you out which means 2 more teams." Kakashi said.

"Yea yea whatever so when do we get a mission? I hope its another B ranked!" Naruto said. Sauske looked surprised 'another B ranked? What does he mean?

"Well considering the damage you've done to me I'd say about a week." Kakashi replied.

"DAMNIT! Well anyway here Kakashi I brought you an icha icha paradise book." Naruto said grinning as he could see another grin appear on Kakashi's face.

"Just what I wanted, this will keep me occupied."

"Whatever I'm leaving." Naruto said. He turned to leave and when he got out of the building he was stopped by Sauske.

"Hey Naruto I want to fight you." Sauske said in a serious tone. Naruto turned around and burst out laughing.

"What do you think I'm joking?!?!?" Sauske said getting pissed.

"No its just you know the Kyuubi the nine tailed fox that 12 years ago fought our village was killed by the fourth Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Of course that's basic history." Sauske said.

"No it's a lie the Kyuubi was sealed into the fourths new born child in other words me. For the first four years of my life I was constantly beat for what I thought to be a curse. Then I met Kakashi and had a real chat with Kyuubi. Ever since I started training I have never been beaten up. So if you think you had it bad you were wrong I still get glares to this day. But if you really want to fight me. Get stronger." With that said Naruto walked away to let Sauske suck all that in.

'Was he lying? I don't think he was there was no form of doubt in his words, so it's true!' Sauske thought. Sakura came out of the building.

"Hi Sauske-Kun!" She said. She was not acknowledged so she left feeling down until she saw Naruto eating ramen she went over and sat next to him.

"Naruto." She said.

Sigh "What do you want Sakura?" Naruto Asked he used to love her but he got over that a while ago he still had feeling for her but looked at her more as a friend considering she wanted to be with Sauske.

"How did you take down Kakashi? I heard you talking to Sauske and you said the Kyuubi was in you?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, the Kyuubi is in me but I have complete control and I was able to defeat kakashi thanks to me getting more powerful with 2 years on intense training while you were still learning some basic jutsu's at the accdemy." Naruto said. Sakura gasped she kind of felt bad for Naruto thinking of how mad people were always at him. The whole team didn't have anything to do for a week so a thought popped into Naruto's mind about Sakura.

"Hey Sakura?" He asked.

"Yea?"

"Do you wanna go do something tomorrow because with Kakashi gone there's not really anything to do."

"Sure Naruto I'd love to!" She responded.

"Cool. How about tomorrow at 6?"

"Alright"

"Bye Sakura.

Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Tortured Inside Chapter 7

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto said as he was standing outside the door to her apartment.

"Hi Naruto." She said. She was wearing a Red dress that went to her knees. Naruto had on a Suit.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Well I was thinking we could go eat dinner at a restaurant and then watch the sunset while having a pic nic." He said holding up a basket.

"Oh that sounds so nice!" She said. Grabbing his hand and the basket she ran off towards her favorite restaurant. They finally arrived and were seated quickly. They each ate and Naruto paid the bill. They left and found a private spot where they could watch the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her before nodding.

"Yea just like you." Sakura blushed when she heard Naruto say this. He looked into her eyes and was mesmerized before she said something.

"Naruto? Naruto?" She asked.

"Hehe, I was lost in your eyes." He said this made Sakura blush harder than before. Just as the sun went down they finished their small pic nic and Naruto started walking Sakura home.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight see ya tomorrow." He said. She started walking away before he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It lasted a long time before Ino who was neighbor's with Sakura interrupted it.

"HEY SAKURA!" She yelled. They both sighed breaking away and staring at her.

"What do you want Ino? We're busy." Sakura said to Ino.

"So if your going out with Naruto then I can try with Sauske!" She said.

"Whatever I gave up on him a long time ago. He wont acknowledge you just like he didn't me, and also we're teammates so what thinks you have a shot with him?" Sakura said. This made Ino look down she knew Sakura was right Sauske just didn't seem to care about anything accept getting stronger. Ino just sighed and walked inside.

"Don't give up though Ino I hear Shikamaru likes you!" Sakura yelled before Ino closed her door.

"Well where we were?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him before replying.

"Here" she said and they were locked in a passionate kiss once again. Finally it broke.

"Well goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight." Sakura said before going inside. Naruto started walking torwards his apartment. He was happy. He had a date with the girl he loved and he had just ended it by kissing her. He was filled with Joy. He then opened his door and fell asleep. He woke up inside a forest clearing. He knew he was dreaming considering he saw a 5 foot Kyuubi next to him.

"Well fox what brings you here?"

"**We need to talk about you using my chakra."**

"What about it?"

"**You know how you can use 1 tail?" **

"Yea?"

"**Well I was thinking about teaching you 2 tails." **

"Are you sure, am I ready?"

"**In my eyes yes you have progressed a great deal since I met the four year old shy boy."**

"Thanks. Alright when should we start training?"

"**When you finish your next mission Kakashi said it was tomorrow right?" **

"Yea it's some stupid C ranked more of a vacation in my eyes."

"**Right Right"**

"Alright we'll train after it well goodnight or however you sleep." With that the Dream Naruto vanished and he went to the scene of he and Sakura kissing. He smiled in his sleep. He then woke up. He looked around and got dressed heading over to get some ramen from his fridge then out the door.

**Timeskip to infront of the gates**

"All we have to do is guard him?" Naruto asked bored of course.

"Yes Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Are you sure about these kids? They look awfully weak to me." Tazuna said.

"Ay old man. You better shut your trap you see Kakashi right there I took him down without breaking a sweat and he's the famous Copy Ninja and an ex ANBU. Oh and you see that black haired boy. He's Sauske Uchia and rookie of the year at our academy. Of course I wasn't there because I was a Gennin at 10 and you see Sakura well she's beautiful and has amazing strength along with chakra control so you better shut the hell up if you dare call us weak because we're your protectors so fricken deal with it or die on your way back to your county." With that said Naruto started walking.

"Ay whats your name kid?" Tazuna asked.

"Naruto Uzamaki." He continued walking before stopping and waiting for people to show up. They kept walking until they saw a puddle of water. Naruto and Kakashi were smart enough but Sauske and Sakura didn't notice. Naruto looked at Kakashi when they passed it and Kakashi nodded to Naruto who nodded back. He then waited til they were out of sight before he stopped everyone and did some jutsu's. First he did the hidden grass one. Then he used another jutsu to make it look like the dirt trail.'What are they up to?' Sauske thought.

Suddenly they heard a "What the hell?" Naruto smiled before shouting.

"You cant sneak up on a jounin or his student I'm going to release my jutsu so come out when I do." With that said Naruto did as he said two ninja appeared infront of him looking at him and laughing thinking they could get the kid easy.

"Can I kill them Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"No we need to question them just knock them out." Kakashi replied.

Sigh" I never get any fun Sauske Sakura protect the bridge builder Kakashi get back here and get rid of the clone." As soon as he said that his clones knocked the ninja out which Kakashi caught.

On their way to the boat which would lead them to the village they incountered Zabuza the demon of the mist.

"You want to kill our client? That really sucks for you cause me and my team will tear you to shreds!" Naruto yelled at him. Zabuza laughed before having the wind knocked out of him by Sauske and Naruto stabbing a Kunai in his back. By this time Kakashi, Sakura and Zabuza poofed away.

"WHAT THEY WERE CLONES?!?!" Zabuza yelled.

"You fucking bet they were." Was Naruto's response before kicking him in the back and he flew against a tree before being hit by several needles to the neck. A hunter nin was by him then.

"Thank you for taking him out, it's a big help." With that the hunter poofed away.

"I'm sure we'll see them again…" Naruto murmured before he and Sauske started running back to they're team and client.

"Alright Tazuna why is this not an A ranked mission?" Naruto asked when they were on a boat towards the village.

"Well this rich man Gato has all the power because there is no bridge. When you live in our country if you control the water then you control the economy and the forces. So since I am the bridge builder Gato wants me dead. Also our village is poor we couldn't afford an A-Ranked." He replied.

"Well that's fine I wanted to do an A-Ranked sooner or later I mean come on dude I did a B ranked on my own…."

They were now in Tazuna's house. He had a daughter who's husband had died and a kid named Inari who was always crying. Naruto got fed up with it so he asked him why he was always crying.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE! I'M ALWAYS CRYING CAUSE MY FATHER DIED PROTECTING THE VILLAGE TRYING TO BE A HERO!!! HEROES ALWAYS DIE!!!!" He yelled at Naruto now Naruto was pissed. He punched him in the head before holding him up so he looked him in the eye.

"Hey, you had it great you actually still have a mom and you actually had a dad. My dad died sealing a demon inside of me and I never knew my mother. So you need to shutup and appreciate what life has given you because it didn't give me shit. And I never cried." With that said he dropped him and left the house he went into the forest to train.

Inari looked at Kakashi before asking "Did that really happen to him?" He asked.

"Yes sadly all of it is true." Kakashi replied while sighing under his mask.

**With Naruto**

"Damn kid…." Naruto said while kicking down a tree.

'Oy fox, you there?' Naruto asked in his mind.

'**Yea I am considering I've been sealed inside you for about hmm I don't know 12 FUCKING YEARS!'**

'Yea yea whatever come on I'm ready to try two tails.'

'**Ready?'**

'What the fuck did I just say?'

'**Alright 3….2….1!!!!!'**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DAMNIT!!!!!!" Naruto yelled screaming as immense Chakra went through his system.

Finally regaining conscience after being knocked out for about 2 hours he noticed he still had 2 tails.

"AWSOME! Now if only I can make sure I don't black out again." Naruto yelled. He usually wasn't this happy but he really was this time.

"Alright…better start heading back." Naruto said he was stopped by a boy that looked like a girl. 'Crossdresser' he thought.

"Hey….hunter." Naruto said to him. He had a shocked expression on his face.

"How did yo-"

"Your sent….i'll tell my team you better gather at the bridge. Don't worry your target will be there you wont get him though." With that Naruto poofed away to leave a stunned Haku. He told Kakashi before they all headed torwards the bridge.

Naruto smiled he was going to be entertained with this battle.

Review…


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Tortured Inside Chapter 8

Naruto and his team waited on the bridge for Zabuza to arrive. Naruto already had 2 tails out and he was growling with his Katana in hand. Finally they arrived.

"Hunter your mine!" Naruto growled before quickly grabbing him to the other side of the bridge.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled at him. He threw needles at him he deflected it with his Katana. He did 2 separate jutsu's the first one he enhanced his katana. The second he yelled at Haku.

"Dark Shadowball Jutsu!" Before a giant dark ball of black flame nailed Haku in the face.

They're battle raged for hours. Naruto had tried Hidden Grass Jutsu which Kakashi copied and used on Zabuza. Sauske noted his teacher had the Sharingon (if I'm spelling it wrong I suck at spelling) he wanted to ask but was to busy helping Sakura deflect Kunai and Shuriken from Zabuza.

Naruto and Haku's fight raged for hours. Finally Haku used his mirror jutsu. Naruto did some seals before yelling. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" All the clones did some handsigns before they let the jutsu loose.

"DARK SHADOW BALL!!!!" Some yelled and also some jumped at Haku with the Shadowballs and some hit the mirrors with Kunai. It was over and Naruto knew it.

Zabuza looked in horror as his student was defeated. Kakashi took that time to hold a kunai to Zabuza's neck. He then knocked him out before turning to his team.

"Sakura do you know any healing jutsu's?" He asked her. She nodded.

"Good use your most powerful one and heal haku let Kakashi copy it with his Sharingon I'll leak some of Kyuubi's chakra to him which will slowly come back to me so hurry up." With that said Naruto and Sakura started doing hand seals. Kakashi copied sakura's and then healed haku. Naruto picked Haku up and handed him to Sauske.

"Hold him while I finish one last thing." He said and turned away heading torwards Zabuza. He grabbed Zabuza's sword and then grabbed his own he then walked torwards a large army of bandits that had appeared only minutes ago.

"Gato?" Naruto asked. The short man infront nodded.

"Good because I'm going to kill you." Then Gato frowned in a scared way.

"No, no please I'll pay you!" Gato told Naruto who only shook his head.

"I think killing you would be a lot more better for this village." With that he dashed torwards Gato at first killing all of his Bandits before Gato was only surrounded by bodies to see a fox-like boy at then end of the massacre staring at him with bloodshot eyes.

"**Naruto has granted me control for this part, oh what joy it will be to kill you!"** It said to him. Naruto then dashed torwards Gato who tried to run but was pinned to the ground when Naruto stabbed Zabuza's sword through his chest and into the bridge.

"**Don't run don't run! That only makes it worse for you!"** He then picked up his Katana and cut Gato's head off.

Sauske turned to him before asking "Kyuubi?"

"**Yes, Naruto is currently sleeping in his mind. I have control over his body but don't worry I wont kill any of you I've been seeing the world from his eyes and the village isn't as bad as it used to be. But it's still bad to him.**" Kyuubi proceded to walk off the bridge and torwards the home of Tazuna's carrying Zabuza and Haku.

**Timeskip before team 7 leaves**

Naruto was now back. Zabuza no longer was a hunter. He was now a respected ninja. He also had his sword back. Team 7 was leaving Tazuna had finished the bridge and it was called the Naruto Bridge. Then Haku stepped up to Naruto.

"I would like to come with you to your village and become a hunter ninja there please." He said to Naruto. Naruto looked up at Kakashi before Kakashi said "We'll see what we can do." With that team 7 left. Naruto gave Inari a special Kunai he had made. It was longer than a regular one and more of a dagger than a kunai. It was incase he needed to be strong he had a weapon.

**Timeskip to day before Chunnin exams.**

Naruto was walking before a masked man holding Sakura went up to him. "You want her back boy? Come get me!" Naruto just laughed.

"That's not Sakura she smells like strawberries not a forest." Then naruto threw a kunai at the man who exploded. Sauske had to go through fighting the same man along with Sakura. The man was a clone of iruka dressed up before he went up to Kakashi.

"Yes your team is ready for the exams." Kakashi nodded to Iruka saying in his mind 'I told you so!'

Naruto, Sauske, and Sakura were walking down the street. They encountered 3 other people. One was wearing a black cat-like suit. The other was wearing a fishnet with a shirt over it and the other one had a giant gourd on his back. Naruto was stopped by the red-head gourd wearing one.

"You! Whats your name? I seak a great power within you."

"Naruto Uzamaki or Kyuubi, Shukaku." With that he left.

**Day of the Chunnin exams**

Naruto and Sauske were infront of the room where supposedly the first exam was being held. "Okay drop the act and get the fuck out of me and my team's way this is the second story any way and it says it's on the third." Naruto said to the two disguised Jounin that were guarding the "door" to the exams room. With that the entire cround out in the front moved that way Sauske was stopped by a spandex wearing little pussy (if you put it in Naruto's mind)

"SAUSKE UCHIA!!! I WANT TO FIGHT YOU!!!!" He yelled at him Naruto just glared at him before saying "Sauske don't waste your chakra he might be good besides we have no idea what the first exams are, fighting him would be like draining your chakra completely. Just walk away." Sauske nodded. Then the team walked torwards the door at the end of the hall they opened it to see people of all ages Naruto stared them all down before yelling. "I'm Gonna beat or kill every one of you in this room to win this!" He just got glares. Then a kid or (mummy that's trying to be a rockstar) in naruto's mind came up to Naruto saying he wanted to fight.

"No fuck you besides I'd fucking kill you." With that Naruto walked away and then a man poofed in the middle. He yelled at everyone and everything was quiet then he started talking. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE LISTEN UP YOUR GOING TO TAKE A WRITING TEST NEXT! FOLLOW ME!" With that everyone went into the room he was standing infront of. They started sitting and the proctor yelled begin. Naruto remembered Kakashi telling him "Naruto there is this one test the proctor will probably pull on you it is supposed to be the tenth question one if he already mentioned some thing about 10 questions than this test is meaningless." With Naruto done remembering that he fell asleep. He woke up when he heard a crash through the window. There was a woman standing infront of him. She told everyone she was Anko and would be the second test proctor. Naruto and the remainder of the teams (which wasn't very man) all went outside where Anko told them about the forest of death.

"Yea yea whatever. I'm not scared of this forest." Naruto told her when she was done explaining about how you had to sign a waver. She through a kunai and It his his cheek he smiled when she said "It's guys like you that leave their blood all over the place." She whispered in his ear he only had one thing to say to her.

"Did the fourth leave his blood over this?" She quickly stepped back and was handed her kunai back after she was over the shock. It was by some girl with a long tounge. She stared at Naruto before accepting it. He and his team left to go sign their forums.

They were now in the forest of death. They had been told that they needed to get 2 scrolls a heaven and earth one. When they had the scrolls they should go to the tower in the middle and wait until the test ended. They had just been let through when the gates behind them shut. Naruto told Sakura and Sauske they should collect more than 2 scrolls so there would be less teams to face off against. There was one kid who came up to them and offered to help Naruto agreed and when he was turned around knocked him out and stole his scroll. He then dug a hole and stuck him in it saying his team would find him later and that they're damn cowards.

One thing was going through Naruto's mind.

'This is going to be fun'

**Review I know its short!**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Tortured Inside Chapter 9

Before I start let me say one thing...alright this story has about 1700 hundred reviews alright? Lets say 1 in every 3 people have an account which makes them capable of reviewing. Alright now lets see it has 2 real reviews at the current time due to the face the second review is me apologizing to the first reviewer (once again im sorry) anyway okay 1700 divided by 3 566.6666etc… anyway I think about that think of how many of u have been evil and gived up a chance to review. It pains my heart to see good reviews go down the toilet….

ANYWAY!!!! BACK TO MY STORY!!!

"Shit" Naruto said as he noticed he was on the inside of a giant snake.

Flashback

_Naruto and his team were running to the center where the tower was to take out a fourth squad. They were making good progress suddenly they stopped knowing of the wave of killer intent behind them._

"_SHOW YOURSELF!" Sasuke (I keep accidently spelling it wrong) yelled and out popped the girl that had given Anko (The Second Exam Proptor) Her Kunai back. She pointed at Sasuke ranting about how he wanted power and how he could give it to him. Sauske was only thinking about how he could easily acquire that power him being an Uchia and all… Suddenly the girl attacked an unsuspecting Naruto and sent him pretty damn far back as Naruto thought, soon after he was swallowed by the snake._

End flashback

"How the hell will I get out of this one?" Naruto thought out loud when suddenly an idea came to him. He formed a very familiar T shaped hand sign and yelled out "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Before the Snake's head exploded and out came 500 Naruto's covered in Blood n Guts.

"Awwwwwww, that is just wrong!" Said the real Naruto dismissing his clones. He then started hopping from tree to tree getting back to the killer intent. He arrived to see Sauske being bit on the neck by the girl. Suddenly Sauske threw some Kunai and it wrapped around the girl he then used one of his fire jutsu's (I forget…im sorry…) and it went from the strings and (what Naruto thought) instantly killed the girl as shrieks of pain and horror were heard.

Suddenly the Girl got back up and then pulled her face off to reveal the 3rd Sannin Orochimaru. Naruto jumped up to Sauske and using a similar way to defeat Zabuza in the manga had Orochimaru backed up. Suddenly the Snake Sannin disappeared and re appeared infront of Sauske. He then kicked him in the jaw sending him flying back while Naruto stabbed Orochimaru in the back as a clone of his charged chakra for the dark shadow ball he was preparing to take him out with.

Suddenly the clones poofed and Orochimaru told them he would return when the time came and disappeared leaving a stunned Sakura, Knocked out Sauske, and extremely pissed Naruto that he wasted that much of his own chakra on his shadow ball.

'Oi! Fox give me some chakra to replace the sum I lost in that jutsu!' Naruto mentally yelled at the fox.

'**Fine but shut the hell up im trying to get some sleep in here!' **The mighty fox yelled as Naruto could feel the energy returning to him before muttering a thank you that only he would be able to hear.

20 minutes later

Sauske was resting under a tree while Sakura was watching him and Naruto was waiting for something to happen. Suddenly some sound ninja came out and started talking to eachother about getting Sauske. Naruto smiled before standing up and pulling out his katana he got ready for a fight. The leader which seemed to be the retard mummy from the pre-exam room was charging at him. Naruto saw this and jumped out of the way throwing a kunai into his back only for it to poof into a log.

'A substitution?' Naruto though before he turned around to see the real one forming some kind of position with his team mates before they called out a jutsu and somehow combinded into eachother. Naruto was about to slash it before his ears began to bleed.

"AHHH SHIT!!! THE SOUND CURSE ENHANCED SENCES!!!" Naruto screamed in agony and pain while he tore off some of his shirt and placed it in his now fully bleeding ears. To say he was pissed is like saying he's full on his first cup of ramen. He was beyond pissed he passed it a long time ago. He grew 1 tail and charged at the thing splitting it back into 3 different people.

He then took the mummy and cut off arm that was connected to the thing that he noticed was making the sound. He looked at the girl who was knocked out and then noticed the kid who had the two holes in his arms. He aimed his arms at Naruto and before he could do anything his hands were instantly chopped off.

"AHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!!!!" The black-haired boy screamed in pain before fainting from blood loss. Naruto the dug a ditch using chakra to enhance his speed and put them in it. Then he returned back to normal and looked at the tree above him before saying "I hope you liked out demonstration" He then grabbed Sauske and Sakura followed him to the tower.

Up in the tree Team Gui was shocked. They thinking separate things.

Lee: OOHH NARUTO!! I WANT TO FIGHT HIM NOW MORE THAN NEJI!!!

Neji: Wow I never thought he could do that, but then again I never noticed that demonic chakra in him.

Tenten: Oh my god, I hope I am not put to a fight against him!

Well everyone hope you liked my newest chapter I have been thinking of this for a while and finally felt like writing it. I have to reload this thing onto my computer every time I write a story cause it got screwed up so if u wait for a long chapter sorry. Anyway review cause remember my note at the beginning!


	10. THE END

Naruto Tortured inside...

Yea this story died cause it was my first one, and first ones usually suck. USUALLY! but not for some people...anyway...it's a funny ending...enjoy!

Naruto Uzamaki exploded at 11:46 A.M. when a gnome popped out of his chest. People saw the gnome carrying barb wire. He looked at them and the gnome ran. It was concluded the Gnome was sealed inside of Naruto along with the Kyuubi, and it contantly poked his chest. Until he exploded.

THE END!

(READ SHUNNED HERO ITS BETTER)

-Austln, i rly didn't like dis story in the end. I might redo it (same ending lol)


End file.
